


254: "I feel like you were mad at me yesterday and I don't know why, so I made a list of everything I did and I'm going to try not to do any of them again."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [254]
Category: Baby Daddy (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Drabbles, M/M, Mentions of Umbrella Academy, Small Agrument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Ben Wheeler/Tucker Dobbs
Series: 365 [254]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 6





	254: "I feel like you were mad at me yesterday and I don't know why, so I made a list of everything I did and I'm going to try not to do any of them again."

**254: "I feel like you were mad at me yesterday and I don't know why, so I made a list of everything I did and I'm going to try not to do any of them again."**

* * *

Tucker froze as Ben slid in front of him blocking the TV, half out of breath as they scrambled to pull a list reaching their knees out of nowhere. “What in the world-” “Ok so I’m ready now! Number one, I left the toilet seat up and you fell in. Number two, I finished off your dessert even though I knew you were saving it for when you got off work. Number three, I changed your Facebook profile picture to the baby photo when you were naked in the bathtub. Number four, I let Snoopy sleep on your side even though you said he’s not allowed on the bed. Number five, I finished season two of Umbrella Academy without you. Number six-”

“What are you doing?” Tucker demanded. He didn’t know what was happening but he was just happy that Emma was gone with his parents for the weekend because he did not know how to explain this.

“I feel like you were mad at me yesterday and I don’t know why, so I made a list of everything I did and I’m going to try not to do any of them again. I still have about ten more to go through.” Ben rushed out quickly.

“I was sleeping all day yesterday!”

“I know that but you didn’t want my cuddles!” 

“Ben-wait you finished Umbrella Academy without me!”

“I’m sorry!”


End file.
